Beast Boy & Tigress
by Happy Squid
Summary: The romance between Beast Boy & Tigress.
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. Don't sue me. This is my first story so please go easy on me.**

/

It has been five years since the prevention of the Reach Invasion, and the 5th Anniversary of Wally West, aka Kid Flash's death. Artemis Crock continues to be Tigress and works for the Justice League's Black Ops team.

It took months for Artemis to recover from Wally's death. Missions for her have almost driven her to the edge due to the stress. One day, she was suggesting suicide when she was about to pick up a gun and kill herself, so she can be with Wally, her Spitfire. But before she could pull the trigger, someone came to her aid, and that someone is the same one that saved her from killing herself four years ago in the same bed as her.

"Garfield." Artemis tries to wake up the young green changeling as he rise from his sleep. He has grown over the last five years, now 18 with a tall and muscular build, he no longer has a tail, furry arms or legs, not even his sideburns. But now has pointed ears and more prominent fangs.

"Yeah Arty, what's up?" He groggily asked her.

"We have to go, but you're flying out of the window." Artemis told him as she got out of her bed. Garfield looked at her curvy body as she is only in her green panties.

"C'mon, just a few more minutes?" He said as he got up out of the bed, wearing only his red boxers that's actually the material of his 'super-suit' suit. Artemis noticed how tall he's gotten over the few past years, towering over her at 6'2", as compared to her 5'6".

"We can't, Gar." Artemis told him "Do you know what will happen if the team, the league, and your sister would do if they discover our relationship?"

"I've made sure Me'gann and uncle J'onn haven't been snooping around in my mind. I've been very imaginative for several weeks now." He told her, as he begins to activate his costume.

"3 months." Artemis muttered "3 months of screwing my best friend's little brother. Meg will scramble my brains if she finds out. And I've been doing it since your 18th birthday!" She said as in a panic filled voice. She sat on her bed as she sighs "My god, I must be the biggest cradle robber."

"Calm down, babe." Garfield reassured her as he placed a kiss on the lips.

After Beast Boy saved Artemis from herself, he brought her to Black Canary, being the only one who Artemis is comfortable to talk about her loss with. She still misses Wally but she'll only love him in her heart. Gar knows he can't replace Wally, but he tries as he can to make her happy.

Gar got a crush on the blonde archer when he first joined the team when he was 10 after he got his powers thanks to Me'gann's blood. At first, Artemis thought it was cute to have an admirer. When he thought she died, he felt devistated, but then he learned that she was alive and well and was happy that she's back from the dead.

Gar and Artemis started spending time together during missions, and formed a special bond between teammates at first, but 3 years later, he has grown and matured. Artemis has shown an attraction towards him, even though she's an adult and he was a minor back then.

So the two decided to have a secret relationship while the others know the wiser. They make sure they don't think about their relationship during a mind link. Conner even joked about them being like a close married couple, which earned a kick in the shin from Artemis, though it hurt her foot.

"What if Bart knows?" Artemis thought out loud as she starts to hypervanting "Bart is from the future, he could have a text book about us. Also Beetle's scarab might detect us, or worse...Wolf can smell us!"

"Artemis, calm down." Garfield told her in a calm voice "If they knew about us, they would've told the league by now."

Artemis looked at her lover, then looked at herself as she was still in her panties "Gah! I got so distracted, I didn't even put my clothes on."

Garfield chuckles as he placed a kiss in Artemis lips, calming her "I love you, Arty."

"I love you too, Gar." Artemis replied as the two share a passionate kiss.

Until they hear a gasp.

Artemis and Garfield stopped their kiss, turned to the bedroom door and froze like deer in the headlights when they saw the green skinned woman as she came in unannounced. All she can say was something about Garfield and Artemis betraying her, Garfield for keeping this a secret from her and Artemis for having sex with her little brother.

"How could you, Artemis?" Me'gann whispered as tears ran down her face.

/

 **Hi, I'm Chimera. This is my first story, I hope it's okay. This is my own version of a chapter from JP-Ryder's "Green Love (DC Girls)" story. I do have permission from JP-Ryder to re-write and post this story. I might write a second chapter, but i don't know when. I hope you all enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the sequel. It's probably terrible.**

/

In the middle of the night, In the bedroom of a rather nice apartment in Happy Harbor, the 24 year old changeling was sitting in front of the window reflecting on his relationship with a certain blond haired archer.

He turned his head and looked at the woman sleeping woman in his bed and smiled, seeing her would always bring a smile to his face. Artemis. The love of his life, they had ended up together after an interesting turn of events.

/

After their relationship was exposed, and gaining the acceptance of all and the forgiveness of Miss Martian whom had given them her blessing, to which the happy couple would be eternally grateful, the two fell into a very happy romance that seemed to bring out the best in both of them.

Though after three years of happiness, the unexpected happened. Wally West had returned. That's right, Wally was alive. after appearing to Barry Allen in a ball of lightning, Wally had returned to his team and explained that the energy from the chrysalis had propelled him directly into the speed force itself, where after three years of training he finally became fast enough to travel back home.

After explaining the current situation to Wally, and refusing to leave Garfield, awkwardness erupted between the three. After some time, Wally had begrudgingly come to terms with Garfield and Artemis being together.

Artemis and Garfield had tried to resume their relationship, but with Wally always having loomed over their romance and now him having returned to the land of the living, Garfield, against his better judgment, asked Artemis to return to Wally. Of course she adamantly refused to leave him saying that she loved him, but he said that Wally was her spitfire and that they belonged together, both of them crying, he ended their relationship out of his own self doubts, thus breaking both of their hearts.

Six months of tears, ice cream and sad movies later, she reluctantly started going on dates with Wally, after six more months they started dating again.

The "dating" had gone fairly well, while Artemis had never gotten over Garfield and was still heartbroken over his loss as well as always being slightly timid with Wally from then on. Though after about a year of seeing each other Garfield had re-entered her life, while not threatening her not so passionate romance with Wally, her heart was still torn and confused. In addition to that Wally had met a news reporter by the name of Linda Park. Oh how interesting.

Wally and Linda after only a few months of knowing each other, began an affair that lasted almost six months before Artemis discovered it. After ending her relationship with Wally the moment she found out, she immediately ran, heartbroken yet again, into the arms of Garfield, who welcomed her back wholeheartedly.

Artemis and Garfield rekindled their relationship almost instantly. This time around they were both sure, she no longer loved Wally, he no longer had any doubts, they were even happier than before.

/

"Gar?" Garfield turned from the window to his groggy girlfriend.

"Oh, sorry." He said as he walked over to their bed, slid into the covers and cuddled up to Artemis. "I was just thinking about Deadpool."

"Deadpool?" She asked.

"Yeah, A crazy scientist kidnapped his girlfriend and he just wasn't havin' it." He replied. She groggily chuckled. "Arty?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Gar." She smiled as they both drifted off into peaceful slumber.

/

 **There it is! The sequel. I hope it was okay and I hope you all enjoyed.**


End file.
